


Enough

by Anonymous



Series: Enough [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: AU, Aliens Made Them Do It, Almost Love Confessions, Alpha James T. Kirk, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Spock, Dirty Talk, Forced Heat, Kind of dubious consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Spock, Rimming, Sexism, Top Kirk, both parties consent, but the situation is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Humans are the only known species to have Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics in their biology, but the starship Enterprise is on a mission to make peace with a race of humanoids who have been strictly imitating the dynamics, along with the misogyny that came with them, for decades. When James Kirk beams down, along with his First officer, Spock, to make the final arrangements of the treaty, things seem to be going their way. That is, until it's revealed that Spock is an omega who has "repressed his nature."





	

**Author's Note:**

> It came to my attention that there was not nearly enough Star Trek a/b/o, especially not with omega!Spock, so I've taken it upon myself to remedy that.

Captain James T. Kirk was pleasantly surprised by how well the peace mission was going. After all, though advanced and intelligent, the Wyrsians were a secretive, suspicious people, who had extremely strict roles and places for each individual in their society. This could only be blamed on the humans of the past for breaking the Prime Directive and revealing the complicated dynamics that were exclusive to humans to another species, who imitated this system more strictly than even the most conservative human societies. However, this dedication to an outdated system was no problem for him and his crew. Making the peace negotiations were simple from on board the ship, and only the final, formal negotiations required crew members on the planet's surface. He chose the landing party carefully, and limited it to as few people as possible so as not to risk any incident. It included himself, as his control of the ship combined with his alpha status would ensure the respect of the Wyrsians, and Spock. Although Spock was technically an omega, he might as well have not had any designation due to his Vulcan nature. He did not show any of the characteristics expected of an omega (regardless of whether those expectations were founded in anything more than stereotypes), had only the slightest scent indicating his status, and did not go into heat. Because the Wyrsians lacked the ability to scent others, he could be passed off as completely designationless. Jim could almost forget that he was an omega.

Almost.

Regardless, the mission was going splendidly, as the two of them had just finished signing the formal treaty that the Wyrsians had requested, and were preparing to return to the ship from the elegant hall they had held the process in. The only inconvenience so far was that he was finding it quite difficult to handle the Wyrsian culture. He had been briefed of the severe social norms on the planet, but experiencing them in person was very different from learning about them. It had been more than a little unnerving to try and make polite conversation with an omega near him, only to have an alpha speak for her. He noticed then that all of the omegas were doing the same: not speaking, keeping their heads bowed, and simply trailing behind the alphas and betas. On top of that, it was strange to see the ornate, golden collar each omega wore. Though they were beautiful and more for show than anything, the meaning could not have been more clear. These were belongings. He managed to hold his tongue and remain polite, though, as this treaty was crucial to the Federation, and he couldn't risk causing a scene. It was only as they were saying their last goodbyes that things started to really go downhill. One of the Grand Alphas, who formed a sort of council, pulled his fellows aside and whispered urgently to them, maintaining his regal air while still clearly thrilled. After holding a discussion in hushed tones for another moment, the group of Wyrsians turned to face them. 

"We are pleased to announce that we can offer you our highest sign of respect, to honor your peaceful mission and your respect of our customs. You will now meet with our True Alpha." He exclaimed with a flourish, and Jim tensed for a second, before forcing himself to relax. This had not been a part of the plan, which set him immediately on edge, but he was confident that they could handle the situation well enough to avoid any problems. As he watched, the crowds of people, their assigned designations branded in ink on each wrist for all to see, parted for a wizened old woman. He knew instantly that she was not like the others. No, while their scents were chemical and made in a lab, hers was strong and natural, and he realized she was just as human as he was. Her posture and scent were clearly alpha, and when the crowds bowed at her presence, he did the same, relieved when Spock followed his lead. While he managed to keep his appearance calm and in check, his mind was racing. There was no doubt about it; this woman was a human, and an alpha human, which meant two things. First of all, the Grand Alphas had been lying to them for the entire duration of their stay. They had insisted that their civilization had only been in contact with humans once, decades before, in the incident which lead to their imitation of the human designation system in the first place. Secondly, this woman would be able to scent them. While she would not find anything amiss with him, if she got close enough to Spock to pick up on his faint scent, it would be clear that he was an omega, not without a designation, as they had said. That was a risk that they could not take. However, it was clear that being in-what had they called her? The True Alpha?- this woman's presence was obviously a privilege afforded to very few outsiders, and it would be a sign of disrespect to refuse. All he could do was keep his composure and hope that nothing went wrong, especially when they were already so close to making an alliance this crucial to the Federation. As he'd been lost in thought, the woman had passed through the crowd towards them, the intricately patterned shawls wrapped around her shoulders swaying slightly as she came to a stop in front of them. He nodded his head in acknowledgement, meeting her gaze evenly. One of the Grand Alphas hurried forward, bowing slightly to the True Alpha before addressing them. 

"Gentlemen, this is our True Alpha, Mari. She arrived here many years ago, the sole survivor on a vessel built for scientific research that had run into trouble. With her help, we have learned much more about the human dynamics, allowing us to fill in the gaps in our knowledge. We apologize for withholding this knowledge from you until now, but her presence on this planet is a deeply kept secret of ours. We would like to express our gratitude towards you by allowing you to meet her," She explained, obviously full of pride.

"And we thank you deeply for that," Jim started, keeping his voice even and companionable. "However, we're planned to rendezvous with another ship shortly, so we have to decline your generous offer." He swore he felt Spock relax slightly at his side, and a wave of relief washed over him. But they weren't out of trouble yet.

"Oh, there's no need to worry, this will only take a moment." another alpha chimed in.

"I'm sure it would, but we really do need to be on our way." He was speaking just a little too fast to be casual now, and he knew their hosts had noticed. "Come along, Spock." He walked swiftly towards the exit of the packed meeting hall, his friend close behind him. All at once, the crowds of inhabitants who had been jostling to get a good look at them moved as one, blocking their way. Not a good sign.

"We _insist_."All friendliness was gone from the Wyrsian's voice, replaced instead by cold suspicion. Jim let himself tense then, squaring his shoulders and staring defiantly at the True Alpha. If they couldn't leave without risking the treaty, then maybe he could overcompensate with his own presence to mask Spock's already faint scent. 

"Fine. If you do not trust us, then we will put our own obligations aside for the sake of peace." He definitely felt Spock tense slightly on his right, but when he glanced at the Vulcan, he looked just as composed as ever. Meanwhile, Mari, obviously aware of the change of atmosphere, no longer looked quite so kind as she approached him. Instead, her face was serious as she took his hand in her wrinkled one, giving it a firm shake. He responded in kind, not breaking eye contact in a slight challenge that was only expected of a young alpha. 

"Captain Kirk. I've heard a lot about you." She rasped, nodding in approval. Then she turned to Spock. Jim held his breath, but she did not seem to notice anything out of place as she shook his hand as well and explained that she had heard that Vulcans lacked a designation, but hadn't quite believed it until then. He nodded in response, and she turned to rejoin the Grand Alphas, who seemed to have been pacified by her approval.  
Then, she froze. The crowd froze with her, the chatter dying out instantly. Jim's pulse raced, and the feeling of relief that had been building within him died instantly.

"Omega?" She questioned, the confusion clear in her voice. At that, the Wyrsians broke out into whispers, murmuring uneasily and glancing at the pair of them with suspicion. Mari turned to face them once more, her wary eyes raking over them, finally stopping on Spock. He met her gaze evenly, but Jim knew it was too late. The Grand Alphas seemed to realize this too, as they advanced swiftly, their stances threatening. He reached for his phaser, only to realize they'd turned them in upon beaming down as part of the agreement. He put up his fists instead, prepared for a fight, but still willing to try and work things out through talking. 

"We meant no harm by lying to you. Spock's Vulcan half overpowers his designation so much we didn't think it would matter to you. We simply... withheld the knowledge from you, as you did for us with Mari. The treaty has been made, and it would be foolish to let this ruin the peace between us," He insisted, his voice challenging. The Wyrsians did not seem to have heard him, though, instead staring at Spock as though he'd grown a second head.

"His scent is barely there." The True Alpha muttered, shaking her head in disbelief. Around them, the crowd was talking again, no longer bothering to cover their whispers. He couldn't hear everything being said over the din, but he caught snatches of, "-no scent-", "-no place for an omega-", and "-poor thing-". He felt himself standing taller almost instinctively, and had to fight back a snarl at their condescending tones. It had been hard enough witnessing how the omegas were treated on this planet during their short stay to sort out the treaty, but hearing such an attitude to his friend and crewmate was so much worse. 

"He's not accepting his own nature!" One of the Grand Alphas shouted out, getting yells of agreement from the crowd.

"We must fix this, for his sake. It's simply not healthy," The True Alpha commented, looking at Spock with pity. The omega gazed right back at her, in what was not quite a confrontation, but it was close enough. 

"I understand that your culture requires a very specific behavior from those of my designation, but I assure you that my being Vulcan means I am not at all affected by being an omega. I have not repressed my own nature, as you believe; it was never there to begin with," Spock explained, his voice as even as ever, but it did not seem like anyone was listening. In fact, guards had reached them quicker than Jim had anticipated, and they were making a beeline towards Spock.

"What are you doing? You can't just attack the first officer of a starship!" He shouted at the Grand Council, keeping an eye on the guards, who were surrounding the omega, but had stopped to wait for orders.

"We are not going to harm him in any way, Captain. We promise you that. But we cannot allow an omega like him to defy his own nature. It would set a bad example for the others, you see. Part of our deal was that you would respect our customs. If you were to deny us this... then there will be no treaty," The alpha threatened, and Jim dropped his fists. This treaty was imperative to the Federation, that had been made perfectly clear when he was informed of the mission. 

"You won't hurt him? Not at all?" He asked, glancing at Spock, who nodded to say that he was willing to put himself at risk for the sake of the mission.

"We will not. Our only intention is for him to accept his true nature." Jim bit back an objection at the phrase "true nature", but he managed to keep his mouth shut, instead stepping back and allowing the guards to lead him away from Spock, who was being pushed in the opposite direction.

"You will be taken to our guest facilities to wait. Your omega will be returned to you shortly." He was escorted out of the noisy hall, and lead through the city streets. Jim looked around, taking in the buildings he had not been able to see before. They were more modern than he had expected, built out of a shiny, metallic-looking white material which had been carved into rectangular houses along each side of the empty street. Strange trees, with leaves that looked more like yellow balloons than anything else, stood by each house. Soon enough, he reached a building much larger than the others, which he assumed was the guest building. He was already shivering from the short walk to reach it, as it was much colder here than he was used to, though the meeting hall had been heated to accommodate them. He welcomed the warmth inside the guest quarters as he was ushered into one of the rooms. The guards left him there, promising that they would be guarding the building in case he tried to escape, that the door was tightly locked, and that Spock would be brought there shortly. As soon as he was alone, he sighed heavily, slumping against the door. This was not how things were supposed to go. They should have been back on the Enterprise already, with a successful mission behind them. There was no hope of help being sent from the ship; he'd told the crew that negotiations could take a while and would be peaceful, so there was no need for him to check in on his communicator regularly like normal. Now that he thought about, the Wyrsians would probably send a message of their own to the Enterprise, promising that he and Spock were fine, so as to avoid any conflict. He would just have to wait it out and hope for the best. 

In the meantime, he decided to get a good look at the space around him. It was set up more like a hotel on Earth than anything, with a bed in one area, a bathroom in a separate room, and a kitchenette with a fridge, counter, and some cupboards. It was nice, if a little plain. He walked over to the bathroom, splashing some water on his face to ease his own nervousness. If he was being honest with himself, he was worried about Spock. He didn't know what he'd agreed to when he let them be separated, only that they planned to make him recognize his own omega nature. That didn't exactly sound fun in the first place, but then there was the fact that this was Spock. Though he never mentioned it, Jim knew how hard he worked to distance himself from his human parentage to be as much of a Vulcan as possible. To be forced to face a part of himself that was so wholly human... he couldn't imagine what it would be like. Not only that, but this whole mission was a reminder to _him_ that Spock was an omega, a fact that he tried to think about as little as humanly possible. It wasn't like it should matter, anyway. It didn't make his first officer any less competent, and because he didn't go into heat like most omegas, he didn't have to take leave every two months. Not that Jim thought about Spock in heat ever. Definitely not. No, the only reason that his friend's designation mattered was because Jim was an alpha. An alpha with feelings for him. Feelings that could never possibly be returned, but feelings nonetheless. He'd tried to deny it to himself, to pretend that they weren't there, but that wasn't possible when said feelings were for someone he worked so closely with, for his friend. So, he faced the fact that he was falling in love with Spock, but that came with the knowledge that his love was in vain. After all, on top of being unaffected by his own designation, he was pretty sure that Spock wasn't attracted to men, and if he was, they would surely be Vulcan, and not human like the parts of himself he tried so hard to push down. 

Just then, he heard the door open, and he was nearly overwhelmed by a scent that was vaguely familiar, he just couldn't put a name to. He hurried out into the main room, relieved to see Spock, who looked unharmed, if a little oddly flushed.

"Spock! What happened? Are you alright?" He asked, rushing over to his friend. The scent increased, and he almost had to step back from the force of it, sniffing the air curiously. What _was_ that?

"Yes, Captain. I'm unharmed. But..." He paused for a moment, and Jim realized that something really did seem a little off about him. Not only was he hesitating, but he was definitely flushed green and looking down at the ground instead of making eye contact like usual. 

"But?" He prompted, his concern evident in his voice.

"But I was given an injection of some sort. I believe it was a mixture of various chemicals and hormones." Now he was sure that Spock was hesitating, but he waited patiently for him to finish. Silence hung in the air for a moment that felt like forever before the omega finally spoke, now staring stoically at the wall behind Jim. "It is causing me to go into a forced heat."

"Oh." 

That was all Jim said for a moment, before the words came crashing down onto him.

" _Oh_. Y-you're going into heat? You're sure?" He sputtered.

"Based off of the heat I experienced as a youth, and the symptoms I am currently experiencing, I am quite sure." Spock answered, finally meeting his eyes. Jim nodded in response, pretending to be a lot more calm than he actually was. 

"So that smell, that's you?" He asked, trying very hard not to breath deeply as he started to feel slightly flushed himself.

"It would make sense that my usually faint scent would increase during heat, yes." At that moment, a screen hung on a wall that he hadn't noticed before lit up, revealing the Grand Alphas in their council room. 

"As promised, your omega has been returned to you unharmed. You will be allowed to return to your ship once his heat has passed. Until then, he is left in your care. The guest quarters are equipped with everything you will need to sustain you," One of them explained, sounding much too casual for Jim's liking.

"He's not my omega, he's his own person! And what do you mean he's left in my care?" As soon as the question left his mouth, he regretted it, and he was very, very careful not to look anywhere near Spock.

"He is in heat, and you are an alpha. It is your job to please him." His face was burning now, but he couldn't help something stirring deep within him. "Because we anticipated you might refuse to carry out your duty, he has been given an extremely potent solution of our heat injection. Soon it will be impossible to resist, both for you and for him." It was true that Jim could already feel the heat beginning to have an affect on him, but before he could protest, the screen went blank, and they were left completely alone. That lovely scent, which reminded him of early morning dew deep within a forest, of sands, scorched by sun, and, just barely, of the sweet red cherries, seemed to be strangling him. He wanted, so, so badly to bury his face in it, to take it straight from the source, he found himself turning to face Spock without even realizing it. Now, the Vulcan was beginning to really look like he was in heat. His face was flushed green all the way to his ears, he was panting softly, and another wave of that scent rolled over him as they made eye contact. 

Jim stared at him for a moment, awestruck, before forcing himself to take a step back and breath in fresher air. He needed to clear his head, to take control of the situation. Or he could just take control of the pretty Vulcan in front of him, bet he'd like that-no, stop it. He shook his head, making himself focus. They didn't have much time before Spock would no longer be fully himself, and they needed to talk this out. It didn't seem like there were many options, but he wasn't just going to let his body control him like an animal. 

"Spock, we need to talk about this." He stated, relieved to see that his friend looked somewhat less hazy than before.

"Agreed. It appears that this heat is affecting me more than I anticipated. I believe the Wyrsians were being truthful when they said they neither of us would be able to resist for long."

"So... this is going to happen?" He asked after a moment, scratching awkwardly at the back of his neck.

"It seems only logical that we stop attempting to resist something that we will ultimately give in to." Despite himself, Jim laughed. Even now, Spock could talk seriously about how logical it was that they were about to have sex. On top of that, he was glad that his friend was at least relatively okay with what was about to happen. Otherwise, he would never have been able to live with himself. He decided to ignore the growing hardness in his pants for a little longer, trying to maintain his composure, despite the fact that his heart was beating out of his chest and he was about to bang the guy he was in love with.

"Alright. Um, if I say anything weird-that tends to happened with me when someone's in heat- I promise I'm only saying it in the, er, heat of the moment." 

"That applies for me as well, I believe. I assume you will be knotting me?" He promptly choked on his own tongue. Despite the electric tension building between them, he still couldn't believe he was having this conversation. Especially when he could already have Spock pinned against the wall, whimpering for him- Focus, damn it.

"Well, it would be kind of hard not to, but I could try-"

"In my current situation, I would really prefer it if you were to knot me." The Vulcan's speech was earnest and slightly faster than normal, and it was only then that he noticed a deeper, sweeter scent in the air than before, which was, unmistakably, slick. He licked his lips, not even trying to hide his desire as he eyed Spock up and down.

"Shall we get started, then?" He asked, the words coming out of their own accord, and he was halfway across the room when he received a nod in response. 

"Jim?" Spock's soft, hesitant voice stopped him in his tracks, and he was wondering if he'd been too forward before he continued. "I would like you to know... I am glad that it's you." He froze for a moment, the words sinking in, before diving in to kiss the omega. It was as gentle and sweet as he could manage with that intoxicating scent all around him, and when he pulled back after a moment, he was grinning.

"Me too, Spock." He kissed him again, backing him against the wall and pressing their bodies together. He received a little whine in response, which only urged him on. He could feel himself losing control, the only thing on his mind mating, claiming, taking, and he couldn't imagine that the omega felt anymore in control than he did. He nipped gently at Spock's lower lip, letting out a pleased hum when he was allowed access. One of his hands pinned both of the Vulcan's own against the wall, while the other traced slowly up his body, finally stopping when it reached his ear. He only brushed his fingertips against it softly, so he was surprised when he got a very noisy moan in response.

"You're sensitive, huh, baby?" He purred, and he'd never seen Spock blush so hard, if at all, though he wasn't sure if it was because of the pet name or his intense reaction to such a gentle touch. Jim pressed their lips together once more, running his thumb over his ear repeatedly, making the omega shiver violently each time. He began grinding their hips together, pleased to find that Spock was just as hard as he was. He was moaning and whining without shame against his mouth, and, deciding he wanted to hear such pretty noises fully, he moved his lips to his neck instead. He licked and nipped his way down to the collar of his shirt, and promptly realized that they were both wearing way too much clothing. He pulled back, tugging off his own shirt before helping Spock with his, followed by his black undershirt. Immediately, he began running his hands down his lanky chest, paying special attention to each of his nipples. He could smell the slick in the air, and he knew that the Vulcan was just as lost as he was.

"You're so pretty, you know that?" He muttered, his voice deeper than normal. "I love this, seeing you like this. So pretty, so wet, and just for me. You like this? You like being mine?" The words came out of their own accord, and they might as well have been nonsense with how well he understood what he was saying, but Spock nodded in response, whimpering beautifully.

"Yes, yes, yes." He whispered it like a mantra, and tilted his head to the side submissively, baring his neck. Jim just couldn't resist the urge to mark up that pale skin, to leave proof that he'd been there. He sucked deep marks into the skin, then laved his tongue soothingly over them. After a while, Spock grabbed onto his shoulders, whining desperately.

"Jim," He rasped, sounding positively wrecked, "Bed. Please." He complied, lifting the omega in his arms, pleased when he eagerly wrapped his legs around his waist, pressing them so close together he could feel the slick seeping through his pants. He carried him to the bed, falling down with him to keep that delicious contact. He continued to ignore his own hardness, focusing instead on making his omega feel good. He kissed down his chest, the hair silky smooth beneath him, took one of Spock's nipples in his mouth, and sucked hard. The omega mewled, arching his back into the touch, and the scent of slick grew stronger in the air. Jim knew he _had_ to taste that sweetness. He continued to kiss his way downwards, pulling down Spock's pants and underwear when he reached them. He gave a pleased hum at the sight before him, licking his lips. The omega's cock was hard and flushed, leaking precome from the tip, but that wasn't even the best part. No, the main attraction was his hole, which was open and leaking slick. Without hesitation, he dived in, lapping gently at the rim as the Vulcan let out a sob above him. He was babbling nonsense now, an accomplishment Jim would have been quite proud of, had he been in his right mind. But he was far from in his right mind. He continued to lap around the rim, before finally, finally slipping his tongue in. Unsurprisingly, the intrusion was easy because of the heat, and he quickly set up a rhythm of swirling his tongue around the rim and fucking in and out. Spock was moaning and sobbing louder and louder, and, before he knew it, he was crying out loudly as he came with a start.

He pulled back then, taking in the beautiful sight before him. Spock's normally meticulously neat hair was a mess, his cheeks were flushed a beautiful shade of green, and he was staring, dazedly, upwards as he panted heavily. Jim laughed softly, butterflies of a different kind than before in his stomach as he climbed up to snap in front of his omega's face.

"Hey, are you with me?" He received a hazy nod, which only made him smile wider. 

"That was... more intense that I had anticipated." Spock mumbled, and Jim was glad he was at least a little bit closer to being his regular self. He, however, was still struggling with his own heightened arousal. But no matter what, he wasn't going to let his own needs get in the way. Fortunately, that wasn't going to be a problem. Spock rolled over to face him and pulled him into an eager kiss, making it very clear that they weren't quite finished, as though what he said next didn't seal the deal just fine.

"Will you knot me? Please?" His voice was soft and desperate, and Jim never stood a chance of resisting. 

"Are you sure? It might hurt a little, and-"

"I'm more than sure, Jim. I would really, really appreciate it if you were to stop talking now." He laughed at that, rolling them over so that he was on top again and rubbing his fingers gently over that slick, open hole. One finger slid in easily, and the omega moaned, shoving himself down further. With how open he already was from the heat, it wasn't long before two fingers fit comfortably, then three. By that point, Jim was beginning to feel himself giving into the smell of heat in the air once more, and he knew he did not have much self control left. 

"Here, turn over and get on your knees. It'll be easier that way." He urged, removing his own pants and at last letting his cock spring free. As soon as Spock was in place, he lined himself up, and started pushing in, using the last of his self control to go slow. He relished in the feeling of finally being inside of Spock. It soon became clear that slow wasn't what he wanted, though, as the omega moaned impatiently, his heat peaking once more.

"Jim, I need you all the way in me, now. Please, please give it to me, I need your knot-" His babbling broke off into an ecstatic cry as Jim thrust all the way in, his hips snapping forward sharply. He set up a rhythm easily, pounding forcefully into the man below him. He grabbed onto Spock's hips for leverage, gripping so hard he knew he'd leave bruises later. A deep, dark, possessive part of himself was proud of that, proud that he was marking this omega as his and his alone and leaving proof of what they'd done.

"God, you're perfect. My pretty little omega, all mine. I'm going to mark you up, show the whole galaxy that you're mine. Would you like that? Everywhere you go, everyone will know that you belong to me, that you beg for my knot, that you're _mine_." He growled, the words sharp on his tongue, but the Vulcan below him let out a wail, pushing himself backwards onto his cock. 

"Yes, oh yes! I want that, I want that, I want that..." He babbled, and Jim could feel his knot starting to swell. He thrust in, hard, a few more times, before one final push, locking them together as he came. At that moment, he leaned down, sinking his teeth into the omega's shoulder. It wasn't really a mating bite, but it was close enough to make Spock come a second time, letting out a scream of Jim's name. 

After a moment, Jim collapsed, exhausted, onto his side, being very careful to make sure not to accidentally crush Spock in the process. His knot was still locking them together, but the omega must have been comfortable, as he was already snoring softly by the time Jim had settled down fully. He took a few deep breaths of the lovely scent of the two of them mixed together, relaxing completely. He knew, through his comfortable haze, that they would have to talk about this. But right then, with Spock pressed against his chest and the stars shining in through the window, he couldn't care less. This was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I certainly enjoyed writing it. If you did, please leave a comment, especially constructive criticism. Thanks for reading! :D
> 
> There is now a sequel, which you can find in the series.


End file.
